Talk:Justice League Vol 2 30
Missing Characters * One: I recognize the silhouettes of Element Woman and Robotman in the Doom Patrol but the lady in the middle is too generic to ID. * Two: Are we sure that's pied piper with the society? He was portrayed as a good guy in The Flash and Rogues Rebellion. So his presence there doesn't make sense. WHAT HAPPEN? Besides the Pied Piper issue, I recognize everybody on the Batcomputer's screen - Except the guy with the weird scuba suit helmet. - Hatebunny (talk) 20:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : The Scuba Suit guy is Scavenger, who's already on the page. (I think that's who you're talking about, unless you're talking about Prankster who's the one in yellow at the top of the screen.) : Also, I can only imagine that one character being Pied Piper. To me, without a doubt, it's him. Who do you think he could be? --- Haroldrocks talk 20:48, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Scavenger was the one I didn't recognize. ::I can't think of anyone else the green dude could be, but if it is pied piper it bugs me, because it's inconsistent with the character's portrayal to this point. - Hatebunny (talk) 20:53, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Maybe go to Twitter? I don't know how you guys do it, but can you ask the writer or somebody to confirm or deny that it's Pied Piper? --- Haroldrocks talk 21:16, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Are you guys talking about Doctor Alchemy? Also, do we know if Tattooed Man is Abel Tarrant or Mark Richards? Kyletheobald (talk) 15:26, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I'd go with Dr Alchemy as well since he was name-dropped. And the Tattooed Man looks Caucasian, so I'd go with Tarrent. But has either been seen since Flashpoint? ::::: As for the 5th DPer... I'd guess at Rita Farr, but we may want to wait for a full reveal before we add pages and categories. ::::: - Byfield (talk) 15:51, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's totally Doctor Alchemy. SOMEONE FIX THAT POO. ::::I don't remember seeing a Tattooed man in the issue... ::::Not sure if I'd tag that fifth DPer until we SEE her later. - Hatebunny (talk) 15:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Across the table from Dr Alchemy, between Dr Psycho(?) and Scavanger. And on that note... The tally I've got on the bad guys is: :::::* pg 1 (at the table clockwise) Dr Psycjo (?), Tattooed Man (bald), Scavanger, Clayface, Dr Alchemy, Livewire :::::* pg 8 (being pummeled) Metallo :::::* pg 10 (at the bar) Trickster, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Golden Glider (wasn't she in hospital?) :::::* pg 11 (computer screen l to r, top to bottom) Dr Alchemy, Parasite (?), Prankster, Tattooed Man (not bald and looks different form pg 1 so possibly both versions...), Scavanger, Obusured woman, Metallo, Dr Psycho (?), Clayface :::::* pg 18 (flashback) Sinestro, power Ring :::::- Byfield (talk) 16:17, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I noticed Tattooed man right after I posted this. My foolish eyes! ::::::That is Dr. Psycho, yes. ::::::Glider recovered in the last issue of Rogues Rebellion, I think. ::::::I agree with all of the others. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:29, June 7, 2014 (UTC)